The President's Daughter
by Scar24
Summary: Being the President’s daughter isn’t everything Isabella Swan dreamed it would be. It’s full of neglect, pain, and suffering, that’s until a certain green-eyed beauty comes along. Can he save her from herself before it's too late? AH/AU. M for future ch.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **

**Hello readers,**

**This story, meaning the plot line, really belongs to a friend of mine: LovinLife25. She has been having trouble getting her ideas out. We have been talking a lot and she feels I would do a lovely job if I fixed it. But she will be checking over the chapters to make sure they are to her liking.**

**Disclaimer: My name is Scarlet not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I don't own any of these lovely characters.**

**I hope you all enjoy it and please leave some love (meaning REVIEWS!)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue

_I reached for his limp hand, careful not to disturb the many IV's keeping the most precious thing to my heart alive. I kept the tears at bay. I had cried them all out anyways. Now wasn't the time to weep, now was the time to grieve and let it out, just like my therapist wants._

"_Oh God," I whimpered out. My free hand began to caress his cheek softly. _I can to this, _I chanted repeatedly._

"_I know you probably can't hear me right now, but that's most likely better," I mumbled still stroking his cheek. "You've been out for two months. This has been the longest two months of my life."_

_I stopped just looking at his face. The face I spent countless hours memorizing. The chiseled chin, high cheek bones, and luscious lips my own knew so well. And who could forget his hair. His wild sex hair, that just screamed 'please run your fingers through it'. I couldn't control my hand as it lightly brushed his auburn hair from his face._

"_Why? Why was it you? It should have been me," I sobbed over again. I knew this wasn't healthy for me, as my therapist said numerous times before. I had to stop blaming people, but that's much easier said than done. "God, you promised me. You promised me you would never leave! You said I could believe you, because true love conquers all. I should have never believed something so corny."_

_I waited until the tears slowed. I needed to get this off my chest. The only way was to say it out loud to the person that needed to hear it most, even if there was a major chance he couldn't hear me. _

"_I miss you so much. Everything reminds me of you. I need you to come back to me. Please, dear God, I miss you," I paused to take a deep breath. "I feel like I can't breathe without you. And damn it, I need to breathe again. I need you so much."_

_I stood up and lightly kissed his forehead, like he always did to me. I wiped the tear off his cheek that fell from my face._

"_I love you, more than anything," I whispered as I gently squeezed his hand, kissing his cheek._

* * *

**Okay, so don't fret because future chapters will be much long, this is just the prologue to hopefully get you interested.**

**Let me know what you think, please!!**

**~Scarlet :)**


	2. The Announcement and the Aftermath

**Disclamier: The biggest simaliarites between Stephenie Meyer and myself is that we share the same gender and same first letter of our names, but that's when the simaliarites stop.**

**Also, a major part of this chapter belongs to LovinLife25. I just fixed and added things here and there. So just about all of this chapter really belongs to my good friend Hallie!**

**Enough with these stupid disclamiers, proceed with caution...**The President's Daughter

* * *

Chapter 2: The Announcement and the Aftermath

"Focus Bella!" Jacob, my tall, dark, and dangerously sexy boyfriend, yelled at me.

"I am focused," I said looking back into his dark eyes.

"Then what's the answer to number 4?" He asked recognizing that I wasn't paying attention to anything at the moment.

"x=4?" I tried to say confidently, but it came out as a question anyways.

"That might be right, if we were working on math," he said with a wide grin. Yes my football playing, manly boyfriend is a closet nerd. But he would murder me if I told anyone he was my tutor. Theoretically, of course, the kid could never hurt a fly.

I shoved my homework aside and walked around the kitchen table to straddle his lap.

"I have a better idea," I whispered leaning down and kissing his amazing lips. I moaned into his lips as he started to put his hands under my shirt.

"Bella!" I heard Macie yell as she flung open the front door.

I pulled away and groaned as I got off Jake's lap.

"To be continued?" He asked seductively grabbing my hips and turning me around to face him.

"You bet," I said giving him a wink.

"Bella!" I heard Macie yell again, only this time was closer. I turned around in just enough time to catch her as she launched herself at me. Normally the end result to a stunt like this would mean a fun-filled evening in the ER, but my baby sister and I had it down.

"Did you have fun with Devin?" I asked her as my mom, Renee, walked into the tiny, outdated kitchen.

"Of course, I love when Mommy let's me play instead of listening to grown-up talk. It's totally boring. They don't talk about anything fun," she said rolling her beautiful blue eyes, which no one could figure out how she inherited them; probably the mailman.

"Where did you go Mom?" I asked as I went to sit down at the table, placing Macie in my lap.

"Some dinner with a bunch of boring politicians," she replied sounding like she could care less, which was true. Ever since Macie was born, my parents grew apart, which was probably because they weren't truly in love with each other when they got married. They were kind of forced with the news of my mom being pregnant with me. But just then my dad walked into the kitchen and the atmosphere changed.

"Family," he announced, but his gaze fell on Jake who took the hint and hurried to gather his books and homework.

"Call me," he whispered in my ear. He kissed my check, said a quick good-bye, and left.

"I have wonderful news," he said. "It was brought to my attention tonight and I couldn't agree more with the opinion," he paused adding dramatic to his little speech. "I'm running for president."

"What?" Mom and I both screamed together.

"Wait, just hear me out. I've been a senator for a little over twenty years, I meet all the qualifications, and this has always been my dream. I have supported all of your dreams through the years, and I would appreciate the same in return," he stated proudly. I just rolled my eyes, a bad habit I was trying to stop.

"That's not what you told me your dream was, Charlie. What happened to the plan of raising a few kids, getting a simple job, and retiring early to travel the world?" Renee questioned him.

"We've got the kids, and things change," he stated with a flip of his wrist, waving it off as though it was nothing.

"Excuse me-" my mom started but I interrupted her.

"Maybe this isn't the conversation to be having in front of your five-year old, so I'm taking her upstairs," I said as I started to get up with Macie.

The little house I called home only had two bedrooms, so of course I was obliged to share. If she wasn't the best and cutest kid sister ever I would've complained about the living arrangements, but since I'm more of her mom than Renee is, I love sharing a room with Macie.

"Bella, why do Mommy and Daddy fight all the time?" Macie asked as I put her on my bed.

"Because they think its fun," I replied. "But that's not what I think is fun," I whispered as I leaned down and started tickling her.

"Belly, stop!" She squealed, trying to squirm out of my grip.

"Not until you say the magic words," I said laughing along with her.

"Pretty please, with whip cream, chocolate, and a cherry on top!" She answered slightly out of breath from laughing.

I stopped and lifted her up. I hugged her closely like I did so often.

"I love you, Belly," she whispered, snuggling her head into the crook of my neck.

"I love you too, Me-Mae."

I walked over to the rocking chair in the corner. I cradled her to my chest and soothingly rocked back and forth.

"Bella, can you read to me please, like you used to?" She asked politely.

I nodded and pointed to the overflowing book shelve telling her to pick out a good one.

She jumped off my lap and raced off. She picked quickly and I lifted her back onto my lap when she was standing in front of me. I smiled at her choice, Beauty and the Beast. She told me she loved the story because of Belle. She liked to remind me that Belle is very close to Bella, and now all I needed to do was meet a beast, then my fairy-tale life could come true. Sometimes I wish I still had that carefree attitude like my dear little sister.

I read and rocked to her until she fell asleep. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 8:30, her normal bedtime. I stood up slowly, and changed her into her PJs.

"Goodnight Me-Mae. I love you," I whispered as I tucked her in. I turned on her Princess themed nightlight and I walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind me.

I walked past the living room and saw Charlie snoring lightly on the couch. I continued on until I was in the kitchen. I grabbed my phone off the table and went outside to sit on the porch.

_Parents had a fight. Come save me!  
xoxo_

I waited slightly impatiently for Jake to text me back.

_Almost there. Are we actually going to talk about it??_

I smiled at the thought of last time my parents had a fight and our not so innocent night that proceeded said fight. It's not like we went all the way. Neither of us was ready for that yet. We both agreed we wanted our first time to be our wedding night, whether that was with each other or not, we could care less. Call me old fashion, but that's just how I roll.

_Maybe, but probably not ;)  
xoxo_

So maybe sitting outside in the dreary, raining town of Forks, Washington, without a jacket on, wasn't the best idea because the wind started blowing causing the light rain that was falling to land right on me.

"Hurry up Jake," I mumbled to myself.

My head snapped to the front door when I heard it open. My mom walked out wrapped in a robe.

"Are you going out?" She asked hugging her robe closer to her body. That was the relationship we had, bonded like sisters rather than mother to daughter, and she trusted me. So in return, I tell her everything. She's my top confidant. We had no secrets, which is how every relationship should be.

"Yeah, with Jake," I said pushing her back inside so I could get my shoes.

"Okay. And Bella," she paused and waited until I was making eye contact. "Remember that I always have and will always love you," she said with tears forming in her eyes. "And Macie too."

"I love you too," I mumbled a little put off by her comment. She said it liked she knew something I didn't. But since I don't like to dwell, I hurried to ease the tension. "Are you really making Dad sleep on the couch?"

"Of course, he deserves it," she said strongly. I just chuckled at her.

"Have fun with Jake and be safe with whatever you're planning on doing tonight," she said with a wink causing me to roll my eyes. I kissed her cheek and walked out the door, shouting over my back that I loved her. I thought I heard a muffled sob, but brushed it off as my imagination.

I saw Jake leaning against his car with his arms crossing his chest, causing the muscles to bugle out in all the right places, looking like a model. I smiled and walked toward him. My grin grew wider as he opened his arms for me. He kissed the top of my head before he pulled away. He grabbed my hand and led me to the passenger side door. I just smiled at his gentlemanly ways. Jake was quite the charmer when he wanted to be.

"Do you want to talk?" He questioned as he pulled out of the driveway.

"My dad's running for President," I stated bluntly. That was a good enough excuse to leave the house for the night, and on top of that my mom's sudden comment, but I wasn't planning on telling Jake about that. I wasn't ready for him to analyze that bit of our conversation just yet. It would come out at the right time.

"Whoa, as in President of the United States?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, President of Forks, dumbass," my voice filled with sarcasm. He playfully smacked my arm, but I caught his arm so I could lace my fingers with his.

"But, is this a bad thing?" He asked.

"I don't know yet," I answered honesty. He just shrugged.

"Maybe he will lose. What do you want to do tonight?" He asked trying to change the subject. That was one of the best things about Jake; he always could bring light to any situation.

"Let's just go to your house and be lazy," I suggested.

"Perfect Billy isn't coming home. Are you sure you want to be lazy tonight?" He asked wiggling his eye brows.

"Maybe, if you're lucky," I said seductively giving a wink. "I believe we have something to finish, before we were so rudely interrupted."

"I hope you aren't talking about studying," he mumbled squeezing my hand.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Well, it's kind of like study, expect they don't teach this in school."

He groaned loudly before he put his hand on my thigh.

* * *

Last night with Jake was surprisingly innocent. We stayed up late watching movies cuddling on the couch. Sure my lips were probably swollen, but we didn't try to make babies, so I count that as a success. I fell asleep during movie number 3, The Breakfast Club.

"Hey kids, wake up!" I heard Billy, Jake's dad, yell from somewhere in the room. Billy is Charlie's best friend, but understands how much of a hard-ass he can be, and Billy says his couch is always open.

I slowly opened my eyes and began to stir, but Jake on the other hand, sleeps like the dead.

"Your Dad wants you to come home," Billy mumbled with sad eyes sitting in the corner looking like he had a long night also.

"Shit, am I in trouble?" I asked heaving myself off the couch. Nothing's worse than a pissed off Charlie.

"I explained that you and Jake, under my supervision of course, had a movie night, but you fell asleep and I just didn't have the heart to wake you up," he said with a wide grin, matching Jake's that I loved so much.

I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Why can't you be my father?" I asked jokingly.

"Because then what you and Jake have would be incest, and that's wrong," he laughed. I chuckled with him.

"Tell Jake to call me," I yelled as I ran out the door.

I stopped when I reached Jake's car, remembering he drove last night. I turned around and saw the Billy had wheeled himself out and stood in front of me with a smug smile.

"Here, I'll make Jake come by later to get it. He needs the exercise," he said as he tossed me the keys; bad idea. I reached out to snatch them, but having the worst hand-eye coordination ever, really sucks because I missed and the keys hit me on the forehead.

Billy just laughed at me. "Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

"Refraining from throwing things at me would be a nice place to start," I replied picking up the keys. I waved over my shoulder and headed home.

As I rounded the corner, I noticed Macie on the porch steps, hugging her knees tightly. Thankfully it wasn't raining yet, so I didn't have to worry about her getting sick or something.

Once the car was in park, I raced to scoop Macie in my arms.

"What's up Me-Mae?" I asked still hugging her.

"Mommy's yelling at Daddy, and I got scared so I came outside," she whispered into my shoulder. I just stood there rocking and soothing her until I felt the light prickles of raining beginning to fall.

I opened the door, slamming it into the wall and almost immediately I heard Charlie's footsteps coming into the front room.

"Who the hell do you think you are that you can just leave and not tell me?" He screamed. Macie shuddered into my shoulder.

"Stop while you're ahead. Don't you dare yell at me in front of Macie. No wonder she's terrified of you," I snapped trying not to yell.

I could tell Charlie was fuming, but we were interrupted by a light knock on the still open door.

"Sorry, but can I have my keys?" Jake asked shyly clearly being able to feel the tension that was so thick you could cut threw it.

"Jake, can you do me a favor and watch Macie for a few hours?" Charlie said sounding surprisingly calm and polite.

Jake looked over to me and I just nodded my head. There was no way to avoid this fight and it would be better if Macie wasn't present.

I walked to Jake as he unwrapped Macie from my arms. I stood on my tip-toes to kiss his cheek.

"At least she likes me," he whispered and winked. We both knew Macie thought Jake was 'pretty'. She would tell him every time he was around.

"What time should I come back?" He asked.

"I'll call you, and if you ever spend the night with my daughter supervised or not, I will castrate you," Charlie said calmly, a very fake calm, but he was trying.

Jake just rolled his eyes, not taking his threat seriously. We both know if he knew how many times we had sleep-overs, Jake would never be able to reproduce, the same for me. "Well, have fun," he finished walking out the door. I resisted the urge to flip him off.

"Wait Jake!" My mom yelled. "Don't forget her car seat. My car is unlocked."

"Bella, living room, now," Charlie snapped.

"Now wait Charlie. Don't yell at her. I gave her permission to go to Jake's. So she fell asleep, big deal. If it wasn't for our screw ups, we wouldn't have Macie or Bella. At least she's not pregnant!" Renee yelled.

"Why do you always go against me? No matter how little the situation, you never agree with me. You don't support me and I'm sick of it!" Charlie roared.

"Well fine, I have the perfect solution!" She screamed as she turned toward the stairs. When I realized what she had decided I pushed past Charlie and chased after her.

"Mom, please don't leave," I said when I got to her room. She zipped up her suitcase and turned around with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and pulled me into a hug. "You're stronger than me and I know you can fight through this, but I can't."

"Yes you can. I'll come with you, then. Let me pack some things for Macie and I," I said pulling away to walk to my room. Renee grabbed my hand.

"Just remember I love you so much," she said squeezing my hand.

"No Mom, please don't do this," I begged, but already feeling defeated. Nothing I would say now would make her stay. This has been looming for awhile now. Too bad Charlie is too much of a prick to realize he's losing the best thing that could have ever happened to him.

"I'm sorry," she said again. She let go of my hand and grabbed her suitcase.

"I love you, be careful," she said kissing my forehead.

"I love you too, Mom," I said. And with that she turned around and walked out, leaving me dumbfounded, not knowing how to work my legs.

I figured out how to move, and walked into my room, grabbing the picture on my night stand. It was on the Fourth of July with just the girls of our family. I hugged it closely as I pulled out my phone.

_You can come back now_

Jake replied with a simple okay.

I just stood there staring at the picture. She had to come back; she was my mother after all. What mother deserts her two daughters with they're hardly there father?

"Knock, knock," Jake said softly. I looked at the door. He was holding a sleeping Macie. He gently put her in her bed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Um, a little after 8," he said grabbing my hand.

"Where did the day go?" I wondered out loud.

"Waking up at three in the afternoon didn't help," he said with an easy smile.

"Let's party," I said. His smile grew. "I'm going to tell Charlie."

I let go of Jake's hand and walked into the living room. He was sitting on the couch staring at the blank TV screen.

"I'm going out. Check on your daughter sometime," I said harshly.

I didn't wait for a response as I went to my room to change. After I was dressed more appropriately for a party, I slipped on heels, kissed Macie's forehead, and walked out to the car with Jake in tow.

"You're lucky Newton's having a party or I don't know what we would have done," Jake chuckled. I just nodded. All I wanted to do was drink away my problems for the night. I wanted to feel numb and not have to think of the fact I might never see my mother again.

Finally we made it to Mike Newton's house and Jake went off to get drinks.

Some guy I didn't know walked up to me. I tried to ignore him, but he wasn't having any of that.

"The name's Kyle, just so you know what to scream," he slurred, winking at me, but he looked like he had a nervous twitch. Did he think girls found that shit attractive? Not so much.

"I'm sure my boyfriend would love that," I said when Jake came walking towards me. He instinctively wrapped his arm around my waist, causing Kyle to walk away, looking like a dog with his tail tucked between his legs. Having an intimidating boyfriend helped from time to time when we went out to parties.

"Here you go," he said. I raised an eyebrow to his plastic cup. He never would drink and drive. "It's water."

Seven drinks later and quite a few encounters with the floor and other objects standing in my way, I was feeling rather tipsy as Jake escorted me to his car.

"Maybe you should stay with me. Charlie's going to be livid already, why tempt him more?" He suggested helping me into the car.

"Hell no, I can handle his wrath. What's the worst thing he could do?" I said giggling. He rolled his eyes and started driving me home.

I kissed him lightly on the lips once he parked.

"Goodnight, please try not to hurt yourself," he mumbled kissing me again. I nodded once he pulled away and got out.

I stumbled through the front door. I hit the door then bumped my hip on the door frame.

"Ouch," I mumbled leaning against the door frame and slipped off my heels. The light suddenly flipped on and my eyes widened as Charlie groaned rubbing his eyes.

"So you made it home," he said.

"Looks like it," I replied sarcastically.

"Your mom should be home soon."

I scoffed. "Ha, she's not coming back. You screwed that up."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Couples fight all the time, your mother and I's relationship is no different."

"Yeah, Charlie, keep trying to convince yourself that. But we'll see who's right in the morning. How much you willing to bet, Father?"

"Bella, are you drunk?"

I ignored him and started walking up the stairs.

"Isabella Marie Swan, answer me," he whispered sharply

"Yes, I am! And what do you think you're going to do about it! Because honestly it's your fault I feel the need to drown myself in alcohol!" I yelled. He looked taken back, either that I admitted to being drunk or to actually telling him the truth for once.

"Oh, um…Sleep it off cause we have to meet with the campaign manger tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and walked, rather stumbled to my room.

Today didn't go as planned.

* * *

**Reviews make me feel wonderful!!**

**~Scarlet :)**

**P.S. Sorry if you are a Jacob hater, but fear not because Edward and Bella belong together. This story will be no different. Just deal with it for like two more chapters!!**


	3. Family Man

************

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer...Sadly

**Thank you to Hallie, LovinLife25, for the support and ideas!!**

**Playlist: (I'll be putting this in the first two chapters, but when I do, I'll tell you the songs I picked.) Sissy's Song by Alan Jackson and Why by Secondhand Serenade.**

**And what you have been waiting for...**The Presiden't Daughter

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

"Family Man"

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, planning on spending the day under the covers. But my father had other plans for me.

"Bella! Get up, dressed, and help your sister! Jane and Alec will be here any minute and you need to make a good impression!" Charlie yelled from somewhere in the house.

I groaned and buried my head into my pillow, throwing the covers over my body in the process.

"Bella, get up now!" Charlie yelled, but surprisingly this loud burst came from the inside of my room.

"I'm up! Who are Jane and Alec? Why do I care about them?" I questioned him as I got out of bed, trying not to puke all over the place. My head was spinning and I fought the urge to fall backwards on the bed.

"They will be helping me in the campaign. Hurry up because they'll be here in half an hour," he said slamming the door behind him. I winced at the loud noise. Nice Dad, way to help me out, I thought sarcastically.

I raced after him trying to ask him the burning question on my mind. "What did you come up with for why you're wife left you?" I asked smugly.

His face darkened a shade of red with anger.

"I need to know, just so our stories are the same," I said feigning innocence. That only made it worse. I was going to be in lots of trouble later.

"Fine, she had a family emergency in Arizona, and insisted we stay here. Now go get ready," he said stalking off to his room. Not wanting to push my luck anymore, I turned around to find some Aspirin and a toilet to stick my head in.

Thirty minutes later, I was holding Macie waiting for these people to show up. My father jumped slightly when someone knocked lightly. He took a deep breath, put on a fake smile, and threw up the door.

Standing on the other side were two striking people. Both were on the short side, they shared many of the same attributes, such as their flawless faces, short pale brown hair, and menacingly cold blue eyes. There was no doubt they were twins. Something about them made me want to cringe, though. It was likely their eyes, which looked straight out of a horror film. The feeling only intensified when grins that could only be described as revolting, spread across their face.

"Jane and Alec, I would like you to meet my daughters, Bella and Macie," Charlie announced presenting us. Alec bowed his head in acknowledgement, but otherwise said nothing.

"Pleasure," Jane stated coldly. Not wanting to speak to her, I just nodded my head.

"Shall we continue this in the living room?" Charlie suggested as he led the way. Jane shot me another glare before following.

_What the hell?_

"Let's get started," Alec said after we were settled. "Your campaign should focus around family. Everyone loves a family man."

I just tuned them out. Family man my ass. How original, but I just sat there biting my tongue. I was already in trouble, and saying something now would end badly. Personally I like my freedom, and it's much easier to go out if I don't have to sneak around.

Finally, after many hours of listening to nonsense and making my tongue bleed biting it so hard, Jane and Alec announced they needed to leave, and I was finally dismissed.

Macie had fallen asleep on my lap, and I wished I could get away with that. I had to pretend to be listening while she got to sleep through the past six hours. I kissed her forehead as I put her in her bed and grabbed my phone before walking quietly out of the room, but texting Jake.

_Hang out? I want to see you…  
xoxo Bella_

And minutes later he responded.

_On my way. Hope Charlie doesn't castrate me or something._

I laughed and went to wait on the porch.

"Bella, where are you going? You have school tomorrow," Charlie stopped me before I reached the door. Damn, so close.

"Going out with Jake, don't worry about it. I've never missed school," I stated emotionless and walked through the door. Charlie rolled his eyes, but let me go without a fight, which I was grateful for. I had been fighting him too much lately. I miss my care free, loving Dad. The exact opposite of this stressed out, cold hearted, jackass I was still required to call Dad.

I hopped into Jake's car and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go see a movie," I suggested. He turned and smiled at me before he whipped the car out of the driveway.

"Well, you sure know how to pick them. God that movie sucked Bells. Remind me that next time you want to pick the movie, you should never be given that chance," Jake said shaking his head as we walked back to his car.

"Oh shut up, like you would have done much better," I teased as I smacked his arm playfully. He just laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled up at him and reached on my tip toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. I felt him begin to smile into the kiss so I pulled away and let him lead the way to the car.

We drove in silence back to my house just holding hands, knowing that sometimes the silence is more comforting than the mindless prattle that most couples need. In a way it was like being in the car with a sibling, as weird as it sounds.

I just daydreamed and looked out the window. I noticed a very familiar person standing just outside the door of the local Forks bar, the only local Forks bar.

"Jake, pull over," I command already trying to open the door, but was fumbling with the lock.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing? You can't open the door when I'm driving. You're going to kill yourself," he responded sounding panicked.

"Just pull over!" I yelled. He quickly pulled the car to the parking lot and I jumped out without another word.

"Mom!" I shouted running over to Renee who was standing next to some guy looking rather comfortable next to him.

"Bella? Is that you?" She asked squinting at me. I just nodded my head and looked over to the guy that was standing next to him. It was easy to tell he was intoxicated by the way his eyes were glazed over and he was swaying just standing there.

"What are you doing here?" We both asked at the same time. We chuckled and Renee motioned for me to go first.

"Well, Jake and I went to a movie and I saw you from the street," I said. "And you?"

"Just having some fun, but you need to go home," she said patting my shoulder very motherly.

"And what about you?"

"I'm going home with Phil," she said pointing to the man standing next to her. "We were just headed for his car now."

"Mom, you know he's drunk, right? I mean, you can't let him drive. At least you seem to be able to stand up straight. I can't say the same for your friend," I said and like clockwork Phil, swayed and grabbed Renee for support.

"Look, honey, this is something I need to do. Don't worry about me and go home," she said pulling me into a hug. She kissed my cheek and pulled away. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too. But please, Mom, don't do this. Let Jake take you to a hotel, just you can't get in a car with him. I just have this bad feeling," I said strongly and struggling to not break down and cry.

Renee grabbed my hand and starting pulling me toward Jake's car. She told Phil she would be right back.

"Sorry, but I have to go," she said sadly.

"No, this is suicide. You know you shouldn't let him drive, why are you doing this?"

"Just go home, Bella. Please, just listen to me. I will be fine. I love you and your sister more than anything and I'm doing this for you."

"How is this for us? I don't get it!" I stated powerfully. "How is you not being there for us helping us?"

"Go home Bella, and don't worry," she said pushing me back towards Jake's car.

I got into the car numbly as Renee quickly shut the door behind me. She signaled for Jake to roll down the window.

"Just take her home, please, Jake. And make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," she slurred holding on tightly to the car for support.

"Mom, stop, just get in the car. You can't do this to me," I whispered grabbing her hand. I looked into her brown eyes, and saw her own tears rolling down her face.

"I love you, Bella, more than you could possibly understand," she whispered back. She squeezed my hand tightly before letting go and backing away from the car.

"I love you," I pathetically said. Jake rolled up the window for me and pulled back onto the road.

"Bella, I-"

"Don't Jake, just take me home," I mumbled staring out the window, watching painfully as my mom got into his car. A choked sob sounded from my throat, but thankfully Jake left me alone.

I got out of the car, without a glance to Jake, and in a daze stumbled to bed, not bothering to change.

School the next day was hell. Of course I tried to have fun; because I know how to make any situation with people fun, but it was just listening to the same lectures throughout the day. Not making having fun or forgetting what my mom did to me any easier.

"Bella, you have a note," Mr. Banner my biology teacher announced sometime during class. I got up and felt the eyes of everyone around me. I just ignored them and proceeded to take the note from his hands.

It was addressed from my dad, which was odd because he has never done anything like this. I slowly opened the letter and took a deep breath.

_I'm sorry Bella. I just found out when I got in to the office. You're mother was taken to the hospital around 5 in the morning. I don't know what took so long for anyone to contact me. But I assure you I will find out. The man driving the car was drunk, and hit a tree. He was killed on impact. Your mom is in the ICU. I already have Macie, come to the hospital as soon as possible._

I just felt frozen. I dropped the note and took off running, not really knowing where I would go, because I couldn't make it to the hospital in the state I was in. After tripping for the third time in two steps, I let myself collapse to the floor. I struggled to breathe as my sobs took over my body. I continued to cry until a felt small arms wrap around me. I looked into Angela's pained face.

"Mr. Banner told me to come find you before you hurt yourself or something," she explained softly. "I read the note. Bella, I'm so sorry, but crying in the stairwell isn't getting you to the hospital any faster. Someone is calling Jake, I think. At least I told them they better."

I just shook my head, trying to slow the tears.

"That will take too long. He lives in the La Push, I can't sit here for thirty minutes wondering if my mother is dead. I'm just going to walk," I said wiping the tears before lightly pushing Angela away.

"Bella, you can't walk there. I'll get someone to drive you then," she said, but I continued to shake my head, heading toward the closest door.

"Bella, stop!" Angela yelled running after me. "Please, Bella, someone can drive you. You can't walk in this weather. It's pouring outside."

"I don't care, I have to go now," I mumbled over my shoulder. I didn't pause when I felt the ice cold rain pelting at my face. My tears mixed with the rain, and to an outsider, they wouldn't be able to know that I was crying; that's of course if you blocked out the embarrassing whimpering noises I was making.

I walked on, unrelenting in my steps, further away from the school, and into the more forested area surrounding the building.

I felt my knees give out as I tried to step over a branch. My back skidded down the nearest tree, making my fall slower. I was shivering and bleeding, cradling my knees close to me. I remained in a tight ball trying not to think, trying not to feel. So I just sat there, not moving, sensing the silent tears stream down my face. I jumped and made an odd squeaking noise when I felt familiar warm arms wrap themselves around me. Jacob effortlessly picked me off the ground and cuddled me to his chest. I threw my arms around his neck, bringing myself closer to him. A new wave of tears hit me like a brick wall. Jake just embraced me and let me cry.

Jake held me for a few more minutes before I felt him start walking again. He started to put me in the car, but my fingers latched onto his shirt. I felt desperate, but I needed his comfort.

"Bella, I can't hold you when I'm driving. We need to get to the hospital," Jake whispered softly, kissing my cheek. I loosened my grip, and he gently tugged himself out of my reach. I watched as he ran around the car. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it before racing off to the hospital. He made sure to turn the heat on full blast.

He parked, probably illegally, and I jumped out of the car, running towards the entrance, where I literally ran into Charlie. He steadied me before letting go. He silently motioned for me to follow.

"Dad, how is she?" I asked still following him down the corridor. He gave me an odd look, probably for my soaking wet clothes. But he quickly recovered.

"It doesn't look good, Bells," he mumbled actually sounding concerned. He pointed toward the door and I pushed past him. He quickly grabbed my arm, restraining me from going any further.

"Bella, don't do…don't think too much when you see her," he said gently. I limply nodded my head, taking a deep breath, I pushed out the door.

What I saw was too much for me to handle. She already looked dead. Her pale skin was somehow paler. She looked old and wrinkled. The mask covering her face, allowing her to breath, was obstructing just about her entire face. The steady beating of her heart was the only reassuring thing.

I backed out of the room shaking my head, tears once again overflowing. Charlie wrapped his arms around my shoulders, leading me to the waiting room.

"You should try to clean yourself up. Your sister's in there and I don't think she should see you like this," Charlie said pushing me to the bathroom, not giving me a choice.

I couldn't look at myself in the mirror, afraid of what I would see. So I cleaned my face off as best as I could, trying to rid myself of the smears from the little mascara I did wear. When I felt I was as good as I was going to get, I walked back into the waiting room.

"Belly!" I heard Macie yell as soon as I walked into the room. She ran toward me, and I crouched down so she didn't have to jump on me. I might've dropped her then. She hooked her arms around my neck as I stood up, walking toward the nearest chair.

"Bells, why is everyone crying?" She asked innocently.

"Mommy," is all I managed to choke out. Macie very carefully lifted her tiny hand to my face, tracing the path of my tear from my eye.

"Is Mommy going away?" She questioned in a small voice. It broke my heart even more.

"Yes, she is," I answered nodding slowly at her. I didn't need some doctor to tell me she was going to die. Macie continued to follow my tears that were starting to fall quicker.

"Can't we just visit her soon?" Tears were starting to collect in her eyes as well.

"No, Me-Mae, we can't. We can't go to Heaven. Not yet anyway," I replied. Her tears fell easily from her eyes. She didn't say any more, she just cuddled closer to me.

I held her, wishing her tears would stop, so then hopefully mine would too. Charlie sat in the chair next to mine, and tentatively he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Charlie never was one to show his love, you just had to assume it, which was becoming increasingly more difficult.

"She'll pull through, Bells. She just has too," he whispered. I felt his tears staining my shirt, which shocked me. Maybe Charlie really did still love Renee.

"No she won't Dad. This was her plan when she got into that car with that man," I said. He pulled me back so he could look into my eyes.

"Excuse me Bella?"

I probably should have told him earlier, but there was no way I was going to take any blame with this. She wanted this.

"I saw her at the bar, and when I approached her she told me she needed to do this. She said she loved me and told me to go home," I answered, surprised there were no more tears. Charlie just nodded, and stood up to leave the waiting room.

Macie fell asleep shortly after that, so I gently laid her down on the chairs. I picked up her coat from the floor and wrapped it around her, so it was like a blanket. I noticed some crayons on the table by the TV, and guessed Macie was drawing again. She only did when she was upset or anyone else in our family was upset. She had been drawing a lot lately. It was just mindless, toddler drawings, but still it was something she never did.

I picked up the paper, and instantly regretted it. It was four stick figures, holding hands, our names under one of the figures. But that's not the thing that made that made my heart ache. Under the stick figures, in crude writing was _Mommy, Get Better Soon. We miss you, Love, Me Mae._

The next was even harder to look at. It was just of mom, with what appeared to be angel wings. This one said, _Mommy, God's Angel. _Charlie must have helped her, which made me cry harder.

I heard a loud bang from behind me, causing me to drop the pictures and whip my head around. Charlie was standing there looking frantic, tears merciless running down his face. I have never seen Charlie cry, and hoped I never would have to again. It was heart wrenching to see.

He started shaking his head, and I immediately knew what the next thing out of his mouth would be. "She flat lined, and they couldn't bring her back."

A strangled no escaped from my mouth, as I pushed past Charlie. He tried to grab my arm, but I yanked out of his grip.

I threw the door open and pushed whoever was in my way, collapsing on her chest. I wept like I never have before. Crying over and over she's not really gone. Someone pulled me away from her body, but I kicked them hard, and with a grunt they let go, and I ran back to her, grabbing her hand, stroking her face, like I was coaxing her to wake up.

"Mom, you can't be gone. Just open your eyes," I whimpered. I just kept staring at her face, looking at her chest not understanding why it wasn't moving. She can't be dead.

"Bella, come one. Please don't kick me again," Jake said softly wrapping his arms around my waist again.

"No," I mumbled clinging to the bed sheets.

He didn't listen, because he picked me up bridal style so I wouldn't be able to kick him again. I wept louder as he turned us around and walked out of the room. I started beating on his chest, screaming at him to take me back. He stood against a wall, and slowly slid down, still holding me close. He put me between his legs, wrapping his own around mine, then grabbed both my hands in one of his. With his free hand he stroked my face.

I stopped struggling and put my head on his chest. He held my head to his chest, and I heard his steady heart beating.

"Mom," I whispered as my eyes closed and I relaxed into Jake's arms.

* * *

**This was really hard to write, but seriously I wrote this chapter and played Sissy's Song on repeat, maybe that's why I cried so much.**

**Anyways please let me know what you thought...**

**~Scarlet ;)**


End file.
